An Age of Adolescence
by mcloughlingold
Summary: "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters" A generation grows up on the brink of war, by adulthood, they have picked a side. The largely canon-compliant prequel I got bored of waiting for Rowling to write. (With one major addition) Follows the Maurader era pre-school to the end of WW1, exploring the relationships formed and choices made by all major characters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most it if you can't figure out which bits this story probably won't make much sense to you.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The ruin which lay at the top of the northernmost valley off the Yorkshire Dales was known to the locals as the Moaning Manor. Throughout storms and harsh winter nights, when the wind speeds peaked, air would rush between the old stone slabs which formed the decaying stronghold and the very walls of the manor would appear to scream. Records reported that house had once been home to a noble household of royal blood, but had fallen into ruin in the late 1600's. Nobody visited the grounds now, not even children who might have ordinarily played between the decaying brickwork. Bad things happened to those who got to close, everybody knew it.

For this reason, the figure that had appeared at the end of the lane and was now approaching what remained of the properties' gatehouse was a most unusual sight. First and foremost, no one had approached the manor in living memory, but even if a visit to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere was to be to consider perfectly commonplace, the figure's timing was also alarming. It was the middle of the night and a storm was raging, trees were being pulled from the ground, and the manors' screams could be heard for miles, yet the figure stood tall, unbowed by the raging winds. At first, it was impossible to make out much of the figure's profile, but as they neared the gatehouse a sharp gust pulled the figure's hood away from their head to reveal a stately looking gentleman with hair the colour of the moon resting above him. He muttered something under his breath, and instantly his clothing and hair, which had before been flapping around, ceased dancing to the storm's vicious rhythm. A minute later he had reached the gatehouse, and upon doing so the stranger did the most peculiar thing, he lifted his cane and tapped it three times in mid-air as if he were knocking on the gatehouse's wooden doors even though they had long since rotted away. There was a pause, and then the gentleman stepped through the empty archway and disappeared, leaving the valley as quickly and as impossibly as he had arrived in it.

* * *

A crack echoed throughout the grand drawing room, as a house-elf appeared and offered a low bow to a gentleman sat the in the armchair by the ornate fireplace.

"Mister Malfoy is heres to see you, sir, shall Dippy shows him in?"

The gentleman assented with a nod of his head, requested some elf wine and dismissed the small creature with a flick of his left wrist. In his other hand, he held a half-finished cigar, and he was consequently surrounded by a large pillow of smoke. He was dressed in a robe of a rich navy with gold embellishments, the man's setting suggested that the gold thread was likely quite genuine, and the material was some decedent fabric. A few moments after the house-elf's disappearance Mister Malfoy entered.

"Abraxas, you made it, how delightful. I was quite sure the storm would scare you off." The seated gentleman gestured to the chair opposite his own. "Please take a seat."

"Yes, bad weather does have a rather alarming effect on the building's structure, the ruins you have as a front for the muggles do make a ghastly noise. I wonder at the point of them, why don't you simply disillusion the entire building Cassius, as we have with Malfoy Manner."

"The structure existed before the Statute of Secrecy, and the ministry believed even the muggles would notice if the entire structure disappeared during the night. You are lucky you do not possess a house with heritage to this degree, it's a damn pain." Replied Cassius rather loftily.

Mister Malfoy pierced his lips, taking the comment in the insulting way it was likely intended.

"Yes, well the old Malfoy Manor was built following 1066, but was replaced in the 1750s to greater reflect the families'... increased fortunes." He returned.

Both men held each other's gaze for a moment before Dippy the House-elf reappeared carrying a bottle of elf wine and two glasses, the gentlemen poured themselves drinks and settled back into their seats.

"Cigar?" Asked Cassius gesturing to the case on the table. Abraxas took one inclining his head in thanks.

"Speaking of the Manor's defences what do you know of a Nobby Leach?" Asked Cassius

"That upstart Mudblood that heads the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?"

"The very same, he's making tracks to be promoted to Law Enforcement, which is surely a path to the ministerial position."

"Ha!" Scoffed Malfoy. "There's never been a Mudblooded minister, and there damn well never will be. He can keep dreaming."

"Yes, well that's what I thought," Said Cassius "only I've come head to head with him recently and it is apparent that he has a damn site more support than I'd like. Dumbledore's behind him for one, and his group of muggle lovers. He's attempting to push through a decree to replace all anti-muggle wards with muggle repelling wards. He wants the muggles to be confused rather than hurt if they try to approach."

"Why haven't I heard of this?"

"It's in its early stages, yet to be presented to the Wizengamot, but he already has a lot of backing, people like Bones are behind him too, I think the minister might even be swayed. If he is it'll pass, I may have a third of them in my pocket but a third isn't a majority, even with support from the right sort."

There was a pause whilst both men took drags from their cigars, contemplating the information laid out before them. Cassius reached forward and poured both himself and his companion another glass before settling back into his chair and speaking once more.

"It's not so much the law itself that worries me. I don't give a damn how muggles are kept off my property, I've never had a taste for violence and so don't care about the muggle baiting laws they've introduced post-Grindelwald. Not that I have anything against the tastes of men such as yourself." Cassius added hastily. "It's the precedent that this would set. To allow a muggleborn to successfully outvote the traditional faction within the Wizengamot, to undermine the wards which guard the homes of noble wizarding families, it is an attack on our heritage, on our history. It is what we've always feared."

"I quite agree, especially when the law's passing would provide a significant stepping stone for that Mudblood's career, the higher he rises the greater threat to wizard kind he poses." Abraxas then turned from the fireplace, into which he had been gazing, to meet Cassius' eye. "So, my friend, do you have a plan?"

"Not as such, I will keep lobbying the political angle and lean further on the minister, I was hoping that you would do the same. Further steps I would generally leave to you, I have always been rather inept at below board work, it is perhaps why I was never sorted into Slytherin."

His words caused a gleam to form in Abraxas Malfoy's eye that made Cassius somewhat uncomfortable, he wondered if he knew quite what this man was capable of, however his overriding concerns allowed him to dismiss it and accept Malfoy's nod of acceptance.

"Now with that unpleasant matter dispensed with I have tickets to the Australian League fi-" Cassius was cut off mid-sentence as a sharp pain fired throughout his body, he dropped the cup in his hand which smashed upon the flagstones at his feet. Abraxas jumped to his feet and immediately fearing that the wine had been poisoned yelled for the house-elf that had let him in.

"DIPPY!"

And the small elf appeared with a cry of "Yes mister Malfoy sir" but was quickly distracted by the choked groans of her Master. She ran to his chair and immediately began waving her hands around, supposedly performing some form of an elfish diagnostic check, meanwhile, Abraxas began casting detection charms upon the wine the gentlemen had been drinking, they all came back clear. However, erring on the side of caution he summoned two bezoars from the Manor's potion stores and made to put one in his own mouth and the other in his friend's.

Yet just as he was placing it inside Cassius' throat, Dippy looked up from her examination and announced, "There's is no need for that sirs, yous is not poisoned, Dippy has seens this before."

Abraxas paused his action and turned to the elf.

"Then by Merlin what is wrong with the man?" He roared, quite shaken by the events and angry that he was.

"Why Dippy's Master's magic has transferred, that is all." Replied the elf "Yous is aware that Master is no ordinary wizard. Dippy serves the Noble House of Blackthorn."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that elf, I know what the transfer is, but why has it occurred now."

"The transfer only ever occurs for one reason" Dippy returned.

"But that's impossible, Cassius has said nothing, he is unmarried."

"Yes Sirs, Dippy is a little confused by it, and she is sure her master will be too, but it is what has happened. Dippy can feel it, sir."

Abraxas opened his mouth to interrogate the elf further but was cut off by the creature.

"Dippy is afraid that the Master must sleep now. Dippy has seens this before, Master will be very tired when he wakes, Master's body must get used to only his own magic now that Master no longer hosts Emrys." And she began shuffling Abraxas Malfoy out of the door, he was ready to kick the elf but was cautious of offending Cassius.

"But where is Emrys? Where has it gone? Cassius is the last of the Blackthorn house, he has no siblings, no children!" Thundered Malfoy.

"Goodbye Mister Malfoy, Dippy wills be seeing you soon." And the elf closed the door in Abraxas Malfoy's face, leaving him standing in a thunderstorm outside of a grand castle-like mansion in the Yorkshire Dales, no longer a ruin.

* * *

A bus pulled up to the end of a rather run-down street just outside of southern Manchester and dropped a young woman onto the cobblestone pavement, she bore a baby carrier and a look of anticipation. The road to her right was lined by a row of identical terraced houses which once serviced the workers of the disused mill that loomed in the background of the scene, to her left a canal, and beyond that a battered playground. She walked further along the main road and turned down a street a hundred metres from her previous location, before stopping in front of a dreary concrete box. She entered the bloc, climbing the stairs and entering her newly appointed flat, discovering along the way that very little within the building worked. By rights, her grin was misplaced, and yet so long as the woman paid the manageable rent, she could stay here, she could own a key, she could lock her door. There was a victory in being here, her child in her arms, a victory she didn't overlook. The woman smiled again, and belt down to unfasten her baby from its carrier.

"Well Belle," She hummed, resting the infant against her shoulder "this is it, this is home."

After cooing to the child for several more minutes the woman placed it back into the carrier and began rummaging through the boxes strewn around the furnished living room and started to unpack. This activity took her most of the day, with occasional breaks to feed her child and boil the kettle, however by the time the sun set the woman was almost done. Deciding to leave the remaining work for the morning she kicked back into the armchair to her right, ensuring to leave the bedroom door open so that she might hear her child's cries, and fell asleep.

When she was woken by a loud crack the first few inches of morning sunlight were beginning to make their way through the broken blinds, just enough to illuminate the large pair of eyes staring down at her from an oversized head. The women shrieked, an act which both startled her early morning visitor and woke up the baby that was sleeping in the next room, the creature, who had seemed very confused by the woman's presence, suddenly perked up at the sound of a baby's cries. It rushed towards the bedroom, sending a wave of panic through the woman who jumped from her chair and tore immediately after the creature, desperate to protect her child from strange and, in her mind, hostile being that had landed in her living room. She entered the bedroom to find the creature wide-eyed and staring at the crying babe in barely repressed glee, it appeared to be muttering to itself.

"Oh, Dippy knews, she just knews."

Bu the woman took no time to processes the creature's ramblings and quickly snatched up her child from its crib and clutched into her chest, shielding it with her body. Only now that she had her baby in her arms did the woman process the creature standing in front of her, it was between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs, an over-sized head, bat-like ears, headlamp eyes and was wearing a pillowcase which bore a faded coat of arms.

"Who? What are you?" the woman breathed, quite in shock "And what are doing in my house."

The creature's gaze snapped up to the woman as if noticing for the first time that she was in the room. It bowed its head and then opened its mouth to answer out of habit, stating "Why I's is Di-" before its mouth clamped closed, its eyes narrowed and the creature gasped "But yous is a muggle" and then with another crack it disappeared completely.

It took a moment for the women to realise that the creature had indeed just vanished into thin air and another to accept that it wasn't immediately returning. However still cautious, the woman carried her child back through the living room and into the kitchen where she grabbed a large knife and placed into on the table next to her chair, waiting to see if the creature would come back.

She didn't have to wait long, about five minutes after she had settled into her chair she heard a familiar crack and the creature returned, however this time he was not alone, he was accompanied by a dark-haired gentleman. He too seemed quite out of place, dressed as he was in a deep blue robes resembling a cross between an agbada and clerical vestments, it was beautifully embroidered with a paisley pattern and trimmed by gold detailing, and gave an air of opulence and importance to the man's already striking persona. His clothing, companion, and mode of arrival distracted the woman momentarily from the shocking realisation that this was a man she knew.

"Cas?" She whispered. The man's eyes grew wide, and he seemed more shocked at her presence than the woman felt anyone who had broken into her flat deserved to be. However, his shock didn't last long as it melted into fierce anger, his teeth clenching at the nickname and familiarity it implied.

"You" He hissed "Who put you up to this, eh? TELL ME!" He lifted his hand in her direction and thrust it forward, a look in his eyes that screamed he intended to hurt her. When nothing happened, he seemed shocked again and then only further enraged. "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The woman took a step back as the man began to back her into a corner, he reached out again and made a grab at her but was stopped by a sharp tug at his sleeve.

"No Master." Wailed the small creature that was now hanging from the man's arm "Please Master, no, yous will hurt the youngling." Upon mention of the child, the man's eyes darted to the baby cradled in its mother's arms.

"Give me the child." The man thundered. "Give me my son!"

The woman, who had been crying silently for several minutes now violently shook her head and brought the child closer to her, tears streaming down her face as she whispered, "I won't, I won't" continuously. Then after a moment she looked up and said "Son?"

Upon hearing her confusion, the man looked down at the child she had clutched to her chest, his brow furrowed, the woman spoke again. "This is Belle."

The man's demeanour changed and he took several steps back and yelled, "Dippy!" then he gestured wildly to the child. The creature, Dippy, picked herself up from the corner in which she had been weeping and whacking her head against the wall, and scuttled towards the child. With a loud snotty sniff, the creature made to reach for the child, but it was pulled out of the way once more by the sobbing woman.

"Please miss," Said the creature imploringly "I's is not wanting to hurt the youngling, Dippy is just wanting to see if Dippy's was right."

"What are you." Whispered the woman again, sobering her tears slightly.

"Dippy's is a house-elf miss. Dippy's not hurt, Dippy's helps." And as if to prove her worth, Dippy conjured a soft toy from thin air and gave it to the wailing child who immediately stopped crying.

"Wha- why do you need to touch her? What do you need to do?" Said the woman, steadying her voice.

"Master needs Dippy to check if the youngling is his own, Dippy can tells you see. It's how Dippys found you. Dippy's is bonded to the Noble House of Blackthorn and can feels all of its members."

"B-but," began the woman, her voice still shaking despite her best attempts "if you already can tell then you don't need to touch her." Then her voice went even quieter. "You can't touch her, yo-you can't take her. She's mine. She's my baby.

"Dippys won't takes her. Dippy's promises. Dippy just need to touch her, just once. Quickly. Master not be trusting Dippy's first instinct because, well's they're always boys you sees. Only the boys can host." The elf met the woman's eyes, stared deeply into them and repeated itself. "I's promise"

Perhaps truly trusting the elf, or perhaps simply realising that she likely had little choice in the matter, the woman inclined her head, and the elf reached forward and gently touched the tiny hand that was now clutched around a soft toy, as she made contact a spark of electricity seemed to shoot through the baby, the mother and the elf. The sensation made the mother jump and instantly pull back from the creature.

"What did you do" she yelled.

"I's did nothing." Said the elf matter-of-factly before looking to the child knowingly, all other gazes in the room followed the elf's stare until all eyes rested on the child, who was suddenly surrounded in a faint golden glow which expanded outwards a centimetre before appearing to disappear into the child's skin. The baby opened its eyes and its mother gasped, where once they had been a shade of blue like most newborns, the infant's eyes were now a deep gold.

"That's impossible," Said the man, more to himself than to anyone else. He paused for a moment, processing his shock before he strode back across the room to tower once more over the young mother and child, his anger still present but more controlled. "Give me the child." He repeated.

"She's not yours" replied the woman, finding her spine.

"I think we've just proved that she damn well is." He snarked

"I'm her mother"

"You're a muggle."

The woman registered the insult, now thrown at her for a second time today, but glossed over it, for now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"I'm her mother. I've carried her for nine months. Your input in fortnight's tryst isn't going to grant you custody." She took in his clothes "no matter how much money you have. I am a fit parent. No court in the country would stand by you, Cassius."

The man, Cassius, laughed mockingly. "You think I have any intention going through a muggle court, Donna. Merlin, muggles are stupid. Have you been paying any attention at all? I apparate in with a House-elf, the child you hold glows in your arms, and still, you talk of court. Ha."

"I-", Donna fumbled for words, feeling the sting of both embarrassment and fear. She was over her head and she knew it, moreover, if Cassius came for her child she did not think she'd be able to stop him.

"I- I demand that you tell me what is happening." She said, with courage, she did not feel.

Cassius scoffed. "I don't have time for this. Dippy take the child. "

The house-elf looked up at the distraught woman with big, apologetic eyes. "I's is sorry miss," she said, as she began to advance towards the child.

"No, n- please don't, you don't have to do what he says." And the woman began to sob again, backing into the corner once more.

"I's sorry miss, I do's. Dippys will take good cares of her. I's promise." And the house-elf reached out for the child.

"NO! NO PLEASE!"

Donna slumped against the wall, bringing her legs up and her head down so that the child was complexly enveloped in her grasp, Dippy grabbed the child's ankle and made to disapparate, however was stopped in her tracks as a large jolt of electricity fired down her arm, causing her to drop the child's leg and yelp. Her cries drew Cassius' attention once more and he stormed over and grabbed Dippy by her tea towel.

"What is it Elf?" He snapped.

"I's can't do it, sir. I's can't holds the young mistress."

"What." Said Cassius, and he made to grab the child himself, only to suffer a similar fate

"Please Master, I's don't think she wants to go."

"Don't be ridiculous, she's a newborn infant."

"No Master, Dippy be begging your pardons, but she is more than that now."

Cassius drew in a sharp breath and his previous anger returned, he began shouting at Donna once more. "I will ask you again. Who put you up to this? Was it Smith? Bones? Dumbledore? Ha, I can see him pulling a stunt like this, doesn't want another repeat of Grindelwald, better dilute the pureblood lines, make them breed with muggles."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said, Donna

"Well you wouldn't, wouldn't you?" he sneered "Doesn't mean you didn't do it."

"Done what?" She asked, but he didn't register it, this wasn't a conversation it was an accusation and required no debate.

"Maybe he obliviated you, maybe it was Imperius. Or maybe not, bet it doesn't take much does it, you muggle whores are gagging for it.

Donna's jaw tensed, the other word was still foreign, but 'whore' she recognised, it had been flung at her a lot in the last nine months.

"You'd think he'd have tried a little harder." He looked her up and down "How could he be certain the trap would work with so little honey."

Enraged by the wild accusations being flung her way, and secure in the fact that neither stranger could touch her daughter, Donna's fear once again took a back seat and she reiterated her innocence through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not guilty of anything except being foolish enough to be taken in by you nine months ago. Now that's on me, but whatever has incited your anger, whatever has been taken from you, that's on you. I've had nothing to do with it." She said. "Now, get out of my home."

For a moment, Donna thought that he would hit her, but at the last minute his eyes flickered wearily to the child and he appeared almost scarred. There was barely any time for Donna to process this reaction before with a loud crack both strangers disappeared. When they didn't return, she carried her child into the other room, climbed into her cot with her, and allowed herself to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy settled down into his chair and waited on his wife, she'd disappeared upstairs half an hour earlier to bid goodnight to their son much to his displeasure. She was too soft on the boy, he made a note to put a stop to it but he had other things on his mind at the moment. He'd been mulling over the Blackthorn puzzle for a fortnight now but had come to no solid conclusion, he hoped that his wife might offer some more insight. After being ushered out of Cassius' presence without any answers Abraxas had gone looking for them himself, after reading up on the host situation he had concluded that there were no two ways about it, Cassius Blackthorn had borne a child. Well, not him specifically, but he was now a father, to whom? That was anyone's guess. He had no wife, so one would assume it must be a mistress of some description, but not a current one, as the man had not seemed to be aware of the impending birth and host transfer, certainly he would not have invited Abraxas around had been, it was a vulnerable transition after all. This is where his wife's input would be valued, he needed as much information as he could gather about Cassius' indiscretions, and gossip was in his opinion a woman's field of expertise. As if on cue his wife walked in.

Astra Malfoy was a tall, stately looking woman and much like the family she married into she possessed a cold beauty that detached her from the imperfections of the masses. She greeted her husband with a glancing kiss and settled in the chair opposite.

"You wished to speak with me?" She said.

Abraxas stared curiously at his wife, weighing up in his head what he wished to divulge.

"What do you know of Emrys?" He questioned, wishing to ascertain the extent of his wife's knowledge before progressing.

"I know what people believe of it. Some say Emrys is a God, an immortal being, the heart of magic itself."

"Do you believe that?"

"I shouldn't think so. God is for muggles. Emrys may mean 'immortal one', and many may take that to mean that it is forever alive, but 'immortal' actually means against or without death. The same can be said of all magic, it is imperishable, but it is not alive."

"What would you theorise then?"

"I would likely place my galleons on Gaunt's Myrddin Emrys theory after all Merlin was known to be the first Emrys. Magic cannot be created or destroyed, therefore when the last High Priest died and the old religion perished all that magic latched onto the strongest magical core around, upon his death, it transferred to his relatives and so forth. Although at some point it must have changed from transitioning at birth to transitioning at death, likely so a stronger host was secured. Either way, it is the source of the Blackthorn's power, both literally and metaphorically. It passes from father to son with each generation."

"Quite" There was a long pause. Abraxas poured himself a drink and then uttered the secret he'd kept for the past fortnight. "The transfer occurred two weeks ago, Cassius is no longer the host."

If Astra was surprised, and she must have been, she hid it well. She raised only a single eyebrow before saying, "Cassius has not recently and discreetly married someone by any chance?"

"No"

"Hmm." Said Astra, knowingly "Well no word has reached me regarding his affairs, at least not with of the right sort of people, the wives are too unappealing, the daughters too well guarded, which means-"

"Yes. It is likely he has copulated with someone- unpure. For all our sakes, I hope it's a half-blood, and one with a pure-blooded father to boot, but the lack of announcement convinces me otherwise."

In fact, the total lack of announcement had Abraxas assuming that Cassius Blackthorn either did not know the location of his child, or better still, had no access to them, the latter being more likely due to his house elf's capabilities. Now, this provided both immense risk and brilliant opportunity: The head of the most powerful and historic pureblood wizarding family was now likely a half-blood, growing up outside of their families direct control, this threatened to undermine centuries of pureblood tradition. However, the opportunist in Abraxas, which composed a large part of his character, was also aware of the overwhelming opportunity for influence that this situation presented. Somewhere out there was a malleable mind with immense power and influence, and for perhaps the first time in history, this mind was not under the Blackthorn's direct control.

"What do you think he's going to do, Cassius that is?" Asked Astra.

"Tell no one I'd imagine, at least until he can get the situation under control. Two weeks in and it would seem he has been unable to claim possession of the child and is consequently very vulnerable, he has lost the power he has come to rely upon, to a child he has no control over. If I was in his position I would lie low for a few years, at least until the child is cognitive and I could reason with it. I think it best that we should watch him, he will undoubtedly keep watch over the child and I would like to ascertain its location."

"We are to play the long game then." She asked

"Indeed," He replied, "the longest we've ever played."

* * *

About three weeks had passed since the incident and Donna was finally settling back into her normal routine. She'd finished cleaning and redecorating the flat and it was consequently a lot brighter, hardly resembling the run-down prison cell that it had previously been. She'd begun to cautiously make friends with the neighbours, yet remained constantly on the look-out for unusual occurrences. In fact, it had taken her a fortnight to convince herself that the ornate and foreign looking dressing gown that her neighbour, wore when they went down to collect the milk, was just that, and not a form of the strange robes that Donna had come to associate with danger.

Whilst nothing too untoward occurred, Donna was not naive enough to think she'd been left entirely alone, and knew she was likely being watched. Every now and then she could have sworn she glimpsed a pair of saucer-like eyes staring at her from the shrubbery, but they were never there upon closer inspection. For some reason this didn't bother her as much as she thought it might, the elf, it had called itself Dippy, strange and powerful as it had been, had seemed well-intentioned and genuinely worried for both hers and Belle's wellbeing.

This said the owl that flew through the living room window exactly twenty-two days since that horrible evening gave Donna quite the fright. She began to shoo it away, hoping that it might simply fly back out again and she wouldn't have to call in some form of animal control, however, she ceased this action upon noticing that the owl clutched a letter in its beak. She relieved the animal of its cargo and could have sworn that it gave her a scathing look for her troubles, although that was perhaps the result of her violent shooing only a moment earlier. Examining the letter, she found that it was written on old parchment paper and sealed rather peculiarly by a coat of arms: A shield with edges made of some form of a branch, or vine, and bearing in its centre and triangle, with swirls issuing from each of its corners. Donna quickly deduced that this letter was likely from Cassius and placed consequently treated it with caution, unsure of what tricks it might conceal, however after a thorough examination her pressing curiosity won out and she opened the letter and began to read.

 _Ms Lin,_

 _I am writing to express my regret regarding the incident which occurred several weeks ago. I realise now that I handled the situation poorly, and committed a grievous mistake in attempting to remove the child from your care. I understand that it is unlikely that you now trust me, so_ instead _, I ask you to trust your own senses when I state plainly that your daughter is a witch._

 _I have been counselled that the term "witch" is viewed as somewhat derogatory by non-magic folk (muggles) such as yourself, so I shall elaborate. Your daughter, or rather, our daughter, possesses an innate magical ability (I trust you do not require further evidence of this due to her behaviour upon my last visit), which I have passed down to her via my blood. Whilst her magic flared up in my presence, it was not a result of it. I say this because I mean to stress that our daughter, is and will continue to be a witch even if she has no further contact with me, however as she grows her magical ability will develop and she will be in possession of a great power unknown to muggles such as yourself, a power she must learn to control._

 _Our daughter will require education, both in the power which she possesses and the world into which she was born, an education that, and I mean no offence, you are unfortunately not equipped to provide her with. I do not say this to alarm or anger you but rather to illustrate both why I presumed to take custody of the child, and why, despite my behaviour, I presume to ask that we eventually meet once more. I understand that trust will have to be re-established before this occurs, and therefore, for now, ask only that for our daughter's sake you take in what I have said and allow me to answer any questions you may have._

 _Please send your reply by return of owl,_

 _C. Blackthorn_

* * *

 **Hey, so this the prologue to my first story. To be completely honest this began as wishfufilment in my head, however I'm determined that it won't be badly written so constructive criticism is welcomed. I intend for this story to follow an orignal charcter of my own creation through the Mauruder years, not sure about parings at this point, but Jilly is a given and Wolfstar a budding favourite. The next chapter will be set several years later and you'll meet your faves soon I promise, but I'm attempting to create plot and avoid a Mary Sue so bear with me. Also I'm looking for a beta, although I'm aware that I'll probs be waiting to see if anyone actually wants to read this first.**

 **Please review and favourite!**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:** I am but playing in someone else's sandbox

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Seven Years Later**

"Do you have your bag?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good, okay so you have a change of clothes in there, some food, and most importantly you have my telephone number and other contact details.

"Yes, mum."

"So, you ring if anything happens? Yes?"

"Dad doesn't have phone mum, he's a wizard, he has an owl."

"Yes, I know that, but anything could happen, he might lose you in a shopping centre, or the local park, or- "

"I don't think we're going to the park, and wizards don't have shopping centres, at least not ones with phones mum."

Donna crouched down making eye contact with her daughter, trying to get across the gravity of her concern. "Look I know that you're excited, and I'm sure everything will be fine, but if your father does anything, and I mean anything, that makes you scared or uncomfortable, you run out that house and you give me a ring, and if that's not possible then you send one of those owls okay?"

"It's okay mum, I'm a big girl now, I'll just kick his butt."

Donna gave her daughter a steady stare, silently admonishing her for her language, however, amusement also twinkled in her eyes, and she found herself somewhat proud of her fearless child. This day had been years in the coming, over twenty months of letters had led to Donna finally biting the bullet and letting Belle's father, Cassius, back into their lives. After several bouts of what was apparently termed 'Accidental Magic', Donna was forced to accept that Belle possessed something that she neither related to or understood, and thus, for her daughter's sake, she was forced to turn to the man who did. She still didn't trust Cassius, she doubted she ever would, but she had allowed his visits over the past few years, controlled and on her terms so that Belle might better know herself and the world into which she had been born. However now the inevitable had occurred and Belle needed proper lessons, lessons that couldn't occur in a muggle house, on a muggle street, and thus she was waving her daughter off to her father's house for the weekend, watching her enter a world which she herself was entirely isolated from, a prospect which scared her to death.

Belle, reading the concern on her mother's face took her hand said, "I'll be fine mum, I promise, and I'll do what you said if something bad happens." Then her face lit up "And when I get back I can show you all the cool stuff I've learned! Father says that the Ministry doesn't track your magic until just before you start Hogwarts, so I can show you all my cool moves."

She then offered up a silly grin which her mother had no choice but to return. There was a knock at the door and both mother and child looked to the front porch in anticipation.

"That'll be Astra." Said Donna, and she stood to let a tall, elegant, blonde into their tiny flat.

"Donna" Smiled the visitor, kissing her hosts cheek and assessing her worried face. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, I will be there the entire time, I promise. My son is on holiday, so he shall be accompanying me too."

"He will?" Pipped up the six-year-old from her mother's side.

"Yes, my dear, we thought it might alleviate some of your mother's concerns, as well as allowing you to get to know our son." Replied Astra.

"I can look out for myself." Mumbled Belle, pouting a little.

"I'm sure you can sweetheart, but we wanted to comfort your mother as much as possible."

"Thank you very much, Astra, that's very kind of you." Smiled Donna "Will your husband be there too? Only I've yet to have the pleasure of meeting him"

"Oh, no, well Abraxas has never been much of social butterfly, he won't be there much, there's some Ministerial action he wishes to oversee. Besides, Cassius and he are not on great terms at the moment, you know how men can be."

Astra and Donna exchanged knowing, exasperated looks, whilst six-year-old Belle continued to pout at the floor, rather certain that she didn't know how men could be at all, but before she could dwell on it much her mother bent down to pull her into a crushing hug.

"Stay safe, I love you." She muttered into Belle's hair.

"I love you too mum." Said Belle, returning the embrace before pulling away.

Belle the looked to Astra for instruction about what to do next.

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to apparate sweetheart; you are too young to fly and your father doesn't want the Ministerial attention that a floo or a port key might bring. Now apparition is not very comfortable and may make you feel a bit unwell the first time around."

Astra pulled up the sleeve of her lavish robe and offered her arm to the young girl

"Please take my arm and hold on tight."

Belle did as she was instructed, a moment later there was a loud crack and she felt as though she was being forced into a tiny space, everything was black and couldn't breathe. The next minute it was light again and the pressure had stopped, although Belle now felt rather like throwing up. When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright day, Belle found herself staring at nothing less than a castle. Blackthorn Manor was built into the side of the rocky valley-wall, seeming both unified and at war with its natural surroundings. Beyond the outer wall and gatehouse which enclose the entire structure, was an archaeological map of history, a jigsaw of different time periods melded together to form a grand, distinctive structure. Turrets and battlements littered the house's roof, grand towers reaching up into the sky and finishing in bulb-like domes, yet the main house was a grand seventeenth-century structure, rectangular, with ornate windows that were hedged with intricate stone designs and housed creatures Belle did not recognise. For the most part, these windows were rectangular, but at the structure's central point they morphed into ecclesiastical masterpieces, rising into arched points and holding mosaics of glass. The structure felt almost belonged in Georgian society as if it had jumped from the pages of Austen, but the building seemed older and culturally richer than that, decorated as it was by aged brickwork designs and beards of raw ivy. There was an exotic quality to the castle as well, its bulb-like roofs rendering it more a palace than a fortress, although it seemed likely it could function as both, the deserted English valley which served as its grounds seemed an unlikely and ill-suited home, and yet Belle rather thought that it was perhaps the only place on earth that a structure of such magnitude could belong, an enigma resting on a blank canvas of natural beauty.

Both Astra and Belle began to walk up the gravel path on which they had landed, there were no manicured lawns or tended gardens lining their way, instead merely rocks and moreland served to accent the structure. Upon reaching the gatehouse Astra lifted her hands to knock, but the wooden doors swung open before she could, she looked puzzled for a moment before a knowing look fell over her features.

"It would seem the wards already recognise you as blood." She informed Belle.

The pair stepped through the gatehouse and into the courtyard of the castle, the rocky terrain of the valley's edge spilt into the area, and the wall and cobbled ground were built to accommodate this, keeping man, but not mountain, out. Even the Blackthorn's bowed to nature. The pair walked around until they were standing before the large oak door, easily twenty feet high, these again opened automatically to admit them and on the other side, they were greeted by a house elf that Belle recognised at once.

"Dippy!" She squealed.

"Hellos young mistress" Replied the elf "Dippy is very pleased to sees you well. Yous too Mrs Malfoy, can I's take your cloak?"

"Yes, thank you Dippy." Replied Astra, removing her outer-robe and handing it to the elf.

"Master and young mister Malfoy is waitings for yous in the Blue Drawing room." Said Dippy, before offering a low bow and disapparating away.

Belle, who had been gaping at the grandeur around her and thus had paid little attention to Dippy's instructions was gently nudged by Mrs Malfoy in the correct direction, she offered no resistance, eager to see more of the palace in which she had found herself. She was guided into a warmly lit space styled in the baroque fashion, there were various chairs and settees placed tastefully about the room, each gilded with gold and upholstered by a navy fabric and gold thread. Sat upon the chairs looking very much in their element were two figures, the former was a stately gentleman with dark hair that was slowly greying, the later a boy, not quite an adolescent, with long blonde hair that stopped just after his shoulders. Both seemed to have been reading but must have stopped upon hearing their guests arrive, as Astra and Belle entered the room both gentlemen stood and the elder made his way across the floor. He nodded curtly at Astra before turning to the child at her side.

"Hello, Isabella," with the strained and awkward smile of a man clearly unsure of how to act around children, "I hope you are well."

If Belle felt the man's uncertainty she didn't let on, instead, she replied with a large grin and a chirpy cry of, "Hello father, I'm good to thank you."

Belle's father, Cassius, then turned back to Mrs Malfoy and addressed her with a tight-lipped smile,

"Thank you for accompanying my daughter, Dippy will show you to your room."

Cassius then turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by the younger gentleman loudly clearing his throat, clearly offended by his lack of introduction. Cassius, with his back to all but Belle, pursed his lips and looked distinctly annoyed at the boy's imposition, making it clear to Belle that his accidental oversight was likely a deliberate slight. Despite this Cassius returned the false smile to lips, turned to face the boy, and gestured between him and Belle.

"Of course. Isabella, may I present Master Lucius Malfoy. Mister Malfoy, my daughter Isabella Blackthorn."

The boy approached, despite the grand nature of his appearance he was no older than fourteen, however to six-year-old Belle he seemed very grown-up indeed. He bent down into a bow and took Belle's hand, kissed the top of it and smiled.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Blackthorn."

Belle, recalling the manners that her father had taught her, curtsied rather awkwardly and replied, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr Malfoy."

Despite the rather clumsy nature of her curtesy, Cassius Blackthorn looked proudly upon his daughter, her deportment ostensibly indicating to him that her low, muggle upbringing had not squandered the grace afforded to her by her blood. With introductions over Cassius continued with his task of escaping the clutches of the Malfoy family, and pointedly suggested that Lucius accompany his mother to her room, thus the two Malfoys promptly exited leaving Cassius alone with his daughter.

"Interfering, opportunistic Slytherins" Muttered Cassius once the two individuals were out of earshot.

Belle, who rather liked Astra and thought Lucius rather handsome, was a little bamboozled by her father's foul temper.

"Do you not like Astra, father?" She asked.

Cassius did another double take, suggesting that once again he'd forgotten his daughter's presence, and then pursed his lips and replied,

"I don't dislike her, I simply do not trust her."

"Why not? Mum says that she's been really good to us. She helped to keep our secret when I accidentally did magic in the playground."

"Really, how con-fucking-venient." He muttered, before once again realising the company he was keeping and continuing "That is, I mean to say, that the Malfoys have always been blessed with the happy talent of being in the right place at the right time. Besides, Astra is an extension of her husband's will, and whilst she may not necessarily possess nefarious intentions, it is almost certain that Abraxas does."

Belle failed to grasp much of her father's meaning.

"So, don't you like Mr Malfoy then father?" She asked.

"To the contrary, he's one of my closest friends." He shot Belle a rather exasperated look, seemingly ignoring the fact that his daughter was a mere six years old. "Weren't you listening, it is not dislike that I feel, it is distrust."

Belle nodded in affirmation, despite having very little understanding of whatever it was her father was saying.

"Look, what I mean is that the first lesson you must learn is that it does well to like everyone but trust no one, do you understand? Moreover, please do keep me informed as to the actions of the Malfoy brood, they are a family that needs to be watched."

"Yes, father."

"Good, now follow me."

Cassius took off at an alarming speed, striding through the hallways at a rate which forced his daughter to practically run after him, consequently when he came to an abrupt halt in front of a wooden door with glass pane windows Belle nearly fell into the back of him. Cassius did not seem to notice his daughter's struggle, he threw open the doors without a glance to check that she still behind him and entered the largest library Belle had ever laid eyes upon. Around a year ago Belle's mother, Donna, had taken her into Manchester city centre where they had visited the Central Library, at the time Belle had thought it just about the grandest place in existence, but it paled in comparison to this room. It was clear that the entire North Tower functioned as a mansion's library, pages and pages of leather-bound tomes spiralled up into the air disappearing out of sight, and for the millionth time that day Belle was rendered awestruck.

She was broken out of her spell by the thud of several of the giant books landing on the table as her father pranced both around and up and down the tower's walls, after a few minutes of this he gathered all his choices on the large mahogany desk in the centre of the structure and beckoned his daughter to him.

"Right," He said, "We begin with a history lesson."

* * *

"Then he said that I was related to Merlin" chattered Belle, "You know that old man who was friends with King Arthur and his sword and stuff. Did you know that Dippy? Isn't it cool."

"Dippy did know that young mistress, Dippy has served the Noble House of Blackthorn for a very long time, shes knows its heritage." Replied the elf "Now if Miss Belle could please stays still, Dippys is trying to brush your hair."

"Sorry," replied Belle attempting to stem her manic bouncing "just I'm so excited, we learnt about him in school, it's so cool. Lisa is gonna be so excited- oh wait I can't tell her, she's a muddle."

"Does Miss means 'muggle'?"

"Oh yeh, maybe."

"Young Miss has gone to a muggle school?" Said the elf rather disapprovingly.

Belle nodded aggressively, which did nothing to assist Dippy's attempts to tame her curls. She then launched into another recount of her life.

"I'm in Ms Avery's class, we're called the Bumble Bees, and Lisa is my best friend forever and ever because we both got star stickers for our stories last week. Only David took them because he didn't get one, his story was not very good, so he took them, he took my stickers, and then when I hit them out of his hand I got put in the timeout circle and it was really mean. I don't like Ms Avery anymore, and she used to be my favourite teacher but then she got mean and only told off me and not David even though he stole my stickers." Belle's spiel continued for several minutes more, going off on a tangent, before she came back to the topic of Mrs Avery's injustice.

"Father says I have to like Mrs Avery just not trust her, well that's what he said about all people so I think he means her too. Maybe he only meant witches and wizards." Belle paused and scrunched up her nose once more, casting an expression that was easily becoming identifiable as her thinking face.

"Dippy is Astra nice? Only Father said that I'm not allowed to trust her." She asked.

"Mrs Malfoy belongs to a long and esteemed lineage of wizards, she is of great standing and importance, and Dippy must not speak ill of such a great family." The elf spoke cautiously, before wrinkling her brow and continuing, "However Dippy thinks that Master is right to make sure that young Miss is careful, the Noble House of Blackthorn is the most esteemed of all great houses, and the Malfoy family would do very well indeeds to secure connection between the two bloodlines. Mrs Malfoy is nice, buts shes is also clever, and Miss should watch out who she makes friends with."

"Okay" Replied Belle, still not really understanding anyone's meaning.

"I's has finished your hair young mistress, now if you's step into that dress we shalls be done." The house elf gestured to a pink satin gown, embroidered with small roses, that was hanging on the back of Belle's bedroom door.

"Wow" Gasped Belle "That's a real princess dress, with a big skirt and everything." And she ran to pull it from the hanger.

However, her love of the dress quickly faded as she was faced with the uncomfortable task of putting it on, after a five-minute struggle her gasps of delight had turned into groans of displeasure.

"This is heavy."

"Why is Dad even having people to dinner?"

"I only just got here, he should spend more time with me. It's not fair."

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Urgh this is so tight, I can't breathe."

"Dippy I'm literally gonna die."

The house elf stomached Belle's complaints for several minutes whilst she was adjusting the gown before finally cutting in with a hush of, "Now, now Miss, you must wear the dress and be good for your father. He's is wanting yous to be introduced to all his friends."

"But I'm not even going to be at the dinner!" Whined Belle "Dad says I'm too young! And all his friends are so old, I'm going to be so bored."

"Yous will not be at the dinner but yous will be meeting everyone beforehand, and besides yous be having young mister Malfoy for company. Do not fret Miss."

Dippy stood up and moved away from the dress which now fit Belle's scowling form perfectly, scowl aside Belle's appearance was now distinctively doll-like, dressed as she was in a miniature evening gown, her dark hair curled into ringlets, the front portions tied up by bows.

"Come now Miss, your father's guests have arrived, you must go down and greet them." Said Dippy, and she led Belle to the grand staircase, before stepping back and walking away. From her position on the stairs, Belle could see her father in the doorway of the parlour, greeting an array of finely dressed individuals who bore similarly sour expressions.

"They don't look very friendly." Whispered Belle apprehensively "What if they don't like me?"

"Yous will be fine Miss." said Dippy "Just speak only when spoken to and remember how to greet people. Oh, and don't talk about muggles or your mother." And with those words of encouragement, both parties began to descend the stairs and make their way towards the parlour. Her entrance to the room caught her father in mid-laugh and upon seeing her he cut off so quickly that the laugh was rendered comically fake.

"Ah, here she is." He said, addressing a dark-haired couple who bore similar facial features, both tall, thin and beautiful, although the women's beauty was somewhat spoiled by the disgusted look that scarred her features. "May I introduce my daughter Isabella Blackthorn, Isabella, Mr and Mrs Orion Black."

Belle offered up her much-improved curtsey, which Mrs Black returned. Mr Black simply bowed with a muttered "A pleasure."

"Mr and Mrs Black have a son a few months older than you," Said Cassius, "we were just discussing the possibility of arranging a playdate for the pair of you, does that appeal to you?"

Belle very excited at the possibility of having a wizard friend her own age smiled brightly and began to nod enthusiastically before remembering that she was supposed to be demure and stilled herself, replying instead with a measured "Why yes father, that sounds delightful!"

"Well then, we shall have to arrange the details at a later date," he replied, "there are more people I would like you to meet."

Cassius then bid farewell to the couple who, Belle would soon come to realise, were not the only Blacks in the room. A few minutes later she was introduced to a Mr Alphard Black, after meeting the Flints and the Greengrasses. Following on from Alphard Black came the Houses of Nott, Avery, Parkinson and Rosier, until eventually Belle met another set of Blacks, this time it was Mr and Mrs Cygnus Black and their eldest daughter Bellatrix, she was sixteen years of age and in conversation with Lucius Malfoy, whom she knew casually but was two school years ahead of. Lucius and Astra Malfoy, Belle was acquainted with, however, introductions were made between her and Astra's husband Mr Abraxas Malfoy, a very intimidating gentleman who Belle took an instant dislike to. After the brief civilities were dispensed with Belle found herself somewhat forsaken by her father, who began to engage in some serious matter regarding a man named Nobby Leach with the elder Mr Malfoy and Cygnus Black, Astra took up conversation with Mrs Duella Black, and Lucius and Bellatrix talked amongst themselves, clearly viewing her as too young to be of interest. This continued for several minutes until the approach of the Lestrange family, again introductions were made and Belle became acquainted with Mr and Mrs Corvus Lestrange and their eldest son Rodolphus, whom Bellatrix seemed to know quite well. Consequently, Lucius too found himself without company and denied to give Belle some attention.

"So Miss Blackthorn, I suppose you shall be starting your lessons soon, in preparation for Hogwarts?" He drawled, clearly unengaged by the young girl, but forced to make conversation.

"Yes, I had one on family history, it was really good." She replied "Are you at Hogwarts? What is it like?"

"It's good fun," He shrugged "but a very big change from home life. You have lessons for the majority of the day, five days a week."

"Oh, I already do that."

"Your father teaches you that much?" He said, rather shocked.

"No, I go to St Mary's Primary school, just not on the weekends." Replied Belle.

"I wasn't aware that there were magical prep schools."

"Oh it isn't magic," Answered Belle, forgetting Dippy's advice regarding her past, "we do other stuff, like numbers, and creative writing, and topic."

"You go to a _filthy_ muggle school?" Sneered Lucius.

"Erm, yes." Replied Belle, confused by his sudden change in demeanour. "It's not that dirty though, except the toilets."

"Your father allows that?" Said Lucius in utter disbelief.

"My Mum says it's the law."

"And your father doesn't put her in her place, _my_ father certainly would never let me stoop so low as to go to a _muggle_ school. It's hardly appropriate is it?" He stated matter-of-factly

"It's not?" Asked Belle, even more, confused than before and now slightly on edge too, feeling as if she was being insulted but didn't understand how.

"Integration of wizards and muggles, of course, it's not. Muggles are beneath the likes of you and me, we aren't to mix with them, that's what my father says."

"But my mum is a muggle, and I live with her." Said Belle, defensive now.

Lucius did a double-take, not quite believing his ears, his parents had neglected to inform him of this glaring fact, assuming instead that Belle's mother was simply a witch from a poor bloodline. His eyes widened, and he raised his chin haughtily.

"Then I hardly think that we should be associating, not when you have a mother like that."

Belle was still very confused but knew when she was being insulted, her anger rose and the next thing she knew the glass in Lucius Malfoy's hand had shattered, sending shards of glass into his skin and littering the floor around them. The explosion drew everyone's attention, and they turned to see a small girl with blazing, yellow eyes glaring furiously at a boy with a bleeding hand. Cassius Blackthorn descended quickly on his daughter, calling for his House Elf as he did. Dippy appeared with a crack, surveying the scene as she waved her hand, quickly fixing the shattered glass. Once this was done she took Belle's hand and led her from the room.

As Belle was escorted out she glimpsed Lucius being dragged from the room in a similar, but more aggressive fashion, and despite remaining resentful of his comments, Belle found herself feeling rather sorry for the now, much smaller, boy, being left to the mercy of his very scary father.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it. Please Review/Follow/Favourite, it's extremely encouraging. A lot of name dropping in this chapter that will be expanded on, also please let me know if you think I've made a mistake with either dates or names etc. (Grammatically I still need a Beta). I'm going to be skipping fast through the early years, expect time jumps, and a lot of the main characters will be met before Hogwarts so it won't be a really long wait filled with fillers.**


End file.
